Pasos oscuros
by lunaticaevans
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Draco en el transcurso del sexto curso mientras Potter se preocupa por los Horrocruxes? Yo lo sé.
1. 1

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, éste es el primer ff que publico aquí, así que espero que les guste _

_Les agradecería mucho que me manden una crítica )_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pasos oscuros **_

El sol brillaba intensamente mientras uno de sus fuertes rayos se colaba de manera discreta entre unas finas y delicadas cortinas grises, logrando iluminar un poco la silenciosa habitación en la que un chico rubio de dieciséis años se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, recostado en su cama, sin pensar en lo que le acontecería en un par de horas; quizás intentando olvidar el torbellino de sensaciones que le provocaba el hecho de que aquel día al fin había llegado.

Este no era un día normal para Draco Malfoy; sus días jamás volverían a ser iguales. En este cálido día de verano sucedería lo que su familia tanto había esperado: él sería llevado ante el Señor Tenebroso.

Luego que su padre fue arrestado por el Ministerio y encerrado en Azkaban, su madre había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la dignidad y el prestigio que los Malfoy merecen, aunque aquello resultaba difícil, ya que tener de marido a un mortífago que fue capturado siguiendo órdenes directas del Señor Tenebroso no ayudaba en lo absoluto, por lo que una cierta cantidad de magos y brujas consideraban que ellos seguían los mismos pasos que Lucius Malfoy. Pero aquellas personas no tenían pruebas de que Narcisa y Draco también fueran mortífagos, de que hayan estado al tanto de los movimientos de Lucius, por lo que ella aún podía caminar con la cabeza erguida, pisoteando a aquel se le pasara por el frente, aunque no tuviera motivo alguno.

Pero no se podía negar la verdad; la caída de Lucius Malfoy representó también la caída de la familia Malfoy. El Señor Tenebroso no perdonaba fácil, y el error de Malfoy no sólo había significado que por su culpa varios mortífagos fueran encerrados en Azkaban, sino también la pérdida de la profecía, y con ello, una posibilidad de saber como lograr derrotar al pequeño Potter.

Pero Narcisa, al ver su orgullo pisoteado, decidió que ya era hora de que su único hijo se uniera a aquel ejército de mortífagos, por lo cual recibiría el entrenamiento antes que ningún otro, y una vez que este se hubiera completado Draco sería la causa por la cual los Malfoy volverían a tener aquel poder que tantos apreciaban; por lo menos dentro del grupo de mortífagos, que era lo que más les importaba, ya que por el resto de tontos magos y brujas ingenuos no valía la pena preocuparse.

Ahora él y su hijo formarían parte del nuevo periodo que se forjaría con la victoria del Señor Tenebroso; y una vez que Lucius fuera libre, y según sus pensamientos no faltaría mucho para ello, serían los magos más respetados. Por supuesto, pensar las cosas con tanta anticipación y sin pruebas de que aquello funcionaría, no traía buenas consecuencias.

Narcisa entro apresuradamente en la habitación de su hijo, y parándose junto a su cama lo vio dormir durante un minuto, con una expresión de ternura en el rostro. Entonces le entró una duda ¿Acaso aquel joven que se encontraba durmiendo tan relajado merecía pasar por un entrenamiento tan duro¿Era en verdad necesario que su familia esté destinada a unirse a aquel bando¿Cómo sabía que su hijo no sufriría al darle tal responsabilidad? Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, e instantáneamente agitó su mano por su cabeza, como intentando alejar tales ideas tan absurdas de su cabeza.

Despertó a Draco y le dio diez minutos para que se encuentre completamente listo y esperándola en la sala, donde usarían un traslador ilegal para poder llegar a la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Luego de decir esto, salió de la habitación de su hijo con aquellas preguntas aún rondándole en la cabeza.

Draco no necesito escuchar aquello dos veces, sabía que no debía hacer esperar al Señor Tenebroso, y con una sonrisa mezclada con satisfacción y nervios empezó a vestirse, dispuesto a darle la cara a lo que pronto le llenaría de dudas.

Veinte minutos más tarde Draco se encontraba solo en una silla fría como el hielo, mirando hacia la pared desnuda, luego de que su madre le dijera que esperara en aquel lugar y saliera muy de prisa.

Le resultó difícil creer que en aquel lugar los mortífagos, su padre, habían podido asistir a reuniones, ya que las pareces se encontraban desnudas, sólo iluminadas por débiles antorchas que ya tenían las velas muy acabadas. Encontrarse allí le causaba repulsión, ya que el lujo que le había rodeado toda su vida era todo lo opuesto a aquellos minutos en los que ocupaba aquella mohosa habitación. No había nada allí, excepto un escritorio que parecía inutilizado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo que no encontraría nada interesante; pero quizás por los nervios, o el aburrimiento, no lograda definirlo, decidió ver si encontraba algo que podría llenar su deseo de aventura.

La puerta, a la que él le daba la espalda se abrió antes de que lograra ponerse de pie y los nervios se apoderaron de él, por lo que pudo sentir como los vellos de su nuca se le erizaban, pero se calmo al escuchar como resonaban en las paredes el eco que hacían unos tacones al chocar con el piso frío de aquélla nada acogedora habitación. Aún no se realizaría su entrevista con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Pero si es mi pequeño Draco- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y sintió como una mano delgada de posaba sobre su hombro y unas uñas se le clavaban suavemente, sin causarle daño- Qué bueno ver que sigues los pasos de tu familia, querido.

Una mujer de cabellos negros, párpados gruesos y rostro demacrado apareció frente a él, acercando su rostro al del chico mientras posaba su otra mano en su hombro libre, haciendo aquel mismo movimiento de uñas, sin hacer daño- Tienes un gran parecido a tu padre, Draco- le dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, mirándolo fijamente- Espero que no cometas las mismas estupideces que él.


	2. 2

Hola!

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios anteriores

Aquí está lo que sigue!

* * *

Le soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aún permaneciendo frente a él, y con el ceño fruncido y voz irritada, le dijo:

-Draco ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales¿no puedes abrir la boca y saludar a tu querida tía Bella?- soltó una risita- Lucius no aprovechó nada el tiempo que estuvo libre, ni le enseñó modales a su hijo... y él tuvo tanta suerte. Él no sufrió como lo hice yo, como lo hicimos los fieles vasallos del Señor Tenebroso, los que esperamos años encerrados en celdas a que él recuperara la fuerza de antaño... no... no lo hizo...- Bellatrix ya no se encontraba de pie frente a Draco, sino que caminaba por la habitación, hablando prácticamente para ella misma- Él negó haberse encontrado entre sus filas, negó habernos conocido, negó haber matado junto a mí a tantos sangre sucia... al igual que ese sucio de Snape- añadió en voz baja, con repugnancia. Luego continuo- Pero ¿ves cómo se pagan las cosas?- dijo, volteándose hacia Draco con una sonrisa que le asustó, haciendo que este desee encontrarse lejos de aquella mujer que llevaba su sangre- Ahora es tu padre el que está en Azkaban, sí... pagando todas las estupideces que ha cometido.

-¡Mi padre estuvo contigo en el Ministerio!- le dijo Draco. Sabía que aquello desataría la furia de su tía, pero no soportaba el hecho que se hable de aquella manera de su padre y su apellido; si algo han tenido los Malfoy desde siempre ha sido el orgullo- ¡Tú eres tan culpable como él, también deberías estar en Azkaban!

-¡Vaya¡ya creía que eras mudo, cariño!- dijo Bellatrix soltando una carcajada que resonó en aquella fría habitación de piedra- ¿Entonces crees que debo estar ahora en Azkaban¿qué debo estar allí, con el inútil de tu padre¡Pero que tonto eres! Alguna vez tu padre demostró ser algo más que un apellido respetable, pero tú sabes bien que aquello no es más que una máscara frente a los demás... eres igual a él, Draco. Confiado, orgulloso... un digno Malfoy, en verdad. Pero deberías saber quienes son superiores a ti, querido- le dijo bajando poco a poco su voz, y acercando su rostro al de su sobrino, quedando a escasos centímetros- Sabes que aquí no tendrás a diez elfos domésticos dispuestos a dar sus cabezas con tal de complacerte ¿verdad? Aquí no estarás en tu mansión, Draquito. ¡Ah! Pero no quiero que por esto pienses mal de mí- Añadió Bellatrix, sonriendo- Al contrario, eres mi sobrino; sólo quiero que sepas la verdad.- Rió.

-He esperado este momento desde hace muchísimos años, y no importa si tengo que vivir en esta pocilga durante mi entrenamiento- le respondió Draco, a pesar que sabía que sólo la mitad de sus palabras eran verdad. Él estaba acostumbrado al lujo y nada más.

-¡Orgullo! Oh, sí, algo que nunca te hará falta, Draco, pero aquí no te servirá de nada- le dijo Bellatrix como si le hablara a un bebé, con una mirada reprobatoria- Creo que ya es hora que sepas quienes son los que mandan aquí ¿no lo crees?

Y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, antes que pudiera sacar su varita e intentar defenderse, un hechizo había recorrido el aire dándole directamente en el pecho.

-¡Crucio!

Draco cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, se desplomó en el suelo gritando de dolor, retorciéndose, sintiendo algo que nunca jamás había sentido. Aquello no paraba, por más que lo deseara no paraba. Gritó como jamás lo había hecho, gimió, escuchaba como una risa resonaba en la habitación, y aquel sufrimiento parecía que no acabaría jamás.

-¡No¡Bella, detente!

Narcisa Malfoy acababa de entrar en la habitación en la que segundos antes su hijo acababa de sentir el dolor más terrible que jamás había experimentado. Se quedó paralizaba en la entrada de la habitación, viendo como su hijo gemía y su hermana descendía su brazo lentamente, con la varita aún empuñada.

-Bellatrix... ¿cómo...¡¿cómo fuiste capaz!

Narcisa se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo desplomado de su hijo, le levantó la cabeza como si se tratara del tesoro más delicado del mundo, le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos de porcelana y le decía palabras consoladoras con un tono de voz inaudible.

-Lo tienes un poco mimado, Cissy...- murmuró Bellatrix.

-¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a tu propio sobrino!- exclamó Narcisa, mirándola completamente dolida.

-¡Por favor!- respondió Bellatrix, harta- ¡Deja de tratarlo como a un niño¿Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso va a tener compasión con él? Esto no es más que una manera de explicarle lo que va a vivir aquí.

Narcisa le miraba completamente dolida mientras Draco volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo, ya que el dolor indescriptible que había sentido segundos antes había hecho que este sólo se concentrara en aquello, evitando que pudiera controlar sus movimientos y sentidos. Se puso de pie separándose bruscamente de su madre, y tomó una posición de firmeza, mirando fijamente a Bellatrix.

-Hijo ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Narcisa, una vez que se puso de pie, y empezó a tocarle y mirarle detenidamente, asegurándose de que su hijo no hubiera sufrido ningún daño; cosa que obviamente, era imposible. Era imposible creer que Narcisa pudiera preocuparse tanto por alguien; sin duda si alguien hubiera visto aquella escena, no la hubiera creído.

-Estoy bien...- respondió con un tono de voz apenas audible, fulminando a su tía con su mirada, mientras esta sólo se limitaba a observarle con una sonrisita burlona.

-Y bien, Cissy- dijo Bellatrix, ignorando a Draco y dirigiéndose a su hermana, que levantó la vista hacia ella al ser nombrada- ¿Qué te dijo el Señor Tenebroso?

-Verá a Draco dentro de media hora- respondió la rubia. Draco sintió como un escalofrío le recorría rápidamente el cuerpo y le embargaba de nervios.

Media hora... dentro de media hora empezaría su pesadilla.


	3. 3

-A ver si mi querido sobrino logra estar al nivel que el Señor Tenebroso espera.- dijo Bellatrix, saliendo de la habitación agitando su larga melena oscura, no sin antes coger suavemente la mejilla de Draco.

-Lo estaré, más de lo que todos creen- respondió Draco, aunque Bellatrix no le escuchó, ya que ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien, hijo?- le preguntó Narcisa, todavía observándolo preocupada.

-Sí, madre- le respondió un poco harto Draco- ¿Dice que dentro de media hora veré al Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema. Lo ocurrido minutos antes había dañado su orgullo más que cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Exactamente- le respondió Narcisa- Ya sabrás como comportarte ¿verdad? Debes demostrarle todo lo que vales; si das una correcta presentación, serás el mortífago más joven de la historia.- Sonrió, tanto para darle confianza a su hijo y a ella misma, aunque lo que menos deseaba era exponer a tales peligros a su único hijo.

Draco veía como su madre le sonreía con satisfacción, y él le respondió con la misma sonrisa. Por supuesto que él le agradaría al Señor Tenebroso, era un Malfoy; y a pesar de lo que pudo haber pasado hace algunas semanas, todos valoraban aquel apellido. Aunque, por supuesto, ni Narcisa ni Draco sabían lo que Lord Voldemort tenía planeado para él rubio.

-Madre- le llamó una vez más Draco- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bellatrix contra mi padre?

Narcisa le miró completamente sorprendida. De todas las preguntas que podría hacerle Draco, aquella era una de las cuales menos se esperaba. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intentado ver alguna razón por la cual preguntó aquello, pero la respuesta era lógica: lo que había ocurrido antes era algo que confundiría a cualquiera.

-Tu tía Bellatrix, hijo- le corrigió Narcisa con voz calmada, una vez que habló- Y bien sabes tú, por lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia. Está resentida porque no logró obtener la Profecía.

-Pero ella no ha ido a parar a Azkaban- dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras- Se me hace difícil pensar que el Señor Tenebroso aún siga confiando en ella después de aquello.

-El Señor Tenebroso sabe muy bien lo que hace- le respondió Narcisa en tono cortante- Ahora, esperarás aquí. No te pongas a caminar por ahí, regresaré en algunos minutos.

Dicho esto, Narcisa salió de aquella fría habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Echó un encantamiento sobre esta para asegurarse de que Draco no saliera de la Habitación, ya que podría causar algún problema y esos no era recomendable en esos momentos. Caminó rápidamente por lo pasillos de aquel lugar, que se encontraban tan silenciosos y solitarios que el eco de sus pasos resonaban fuertemente, por lo que cualquiera podría percatarse de su presencia. Dobló varias esquinas y llegó hasta una puerta de madera, tallada de forma tosca y llena de marcas. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y la giró, entrando en la habitación sin tocar, algo que había hecho muchísimas veces hasta ese momento.

-Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez en la que te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hijo- dijo Narcisa llena de furia, fulminando con la mirada a Bellatrix, que la miraba sorprendida.

-Pero si yo sólo lo educaba, Cissy- respondió su hermana como si la hubiera herido con aquellas palabras- Tiene que...

-¡Eso es mentira!- bramó Narcisa- No te atrevas a mentirme, Bella... No quiero que vuelvas a desquitarte con alguien de mi familia sólo porque el Señor Tenebroso ya no te trata como antes.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Bellatrix parecía furiosa ante las palabras de su hermana, y se notaba aquel cambio; ya que había estado jugueteando con su varita entre sus dedos, sentada sobre su cama, hasta que levantó la mirada incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

-Ya te lo dije. No te desquites con mi familia por la ira que puedas sentir después de tus errores.

-¿A qué errores te refieres? ¿Acaso crees que él ya no confía en mí?- dijo Bellatrix, intentando lucir calmada, aunque la cada palabra estaba cargada de resentimiento.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó en el Ministerio! ¡Yo no estaba a cargo!

-¿Dices que fue la culpa de Lucius?

-No- respondió Bellatrix- Sólo digo lo que escuchas. Después de todo, este no es el tema.- añadió rápidamente- Yo hice lo que me pareció correcto. Draco no será tratado aquí como un príncipe ¡lo que hice fue por su bien!

-¿Crees que le hiciste un bien lanzándole una maldición imperdonable encima?

-Bueno, quizás no fue lo más apropiado- dijo Bellatrix, pensativa- Pero el tiene un gran futuro como mortífago ¡será el más joven de todos los tiempos! Llevará una preparación como ningún otro, alzará tu apellido ¡será recordado por siempre!

-A mí esto no termina de convencerme- dijo Narcisa más calmada, feliz de poder hablar aquello con su hermana- ¡Por supuesto que quiero que sea un mortífago!- añadió rápidamente, al interpretar correctamente la expresión de asombro de la morena- Incluso él lo desea... pero es demasiado joven ¡Ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios! ¿Qué podría hacer el Lord con él?

-Le están dado una oportunidad única, Cissy- dijo Bellatrix, mirándola fijamente- ¿Acaso deseas que termine siendo un traidor como Sirius o Andrómeda?

-Creí que habías dicho que no volviéramos a pronunciar sus nombres...- dijo Narcisa al cabo de unos segundos.

-Y es que no merecen siquiera ser recordados- repuso Bellatrix- Para mí, sólo tengo una hermana, y sólo tuve un primo. Espero que tú tengas la misma idea que yo.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi hijo, que ellos hayan sido una vergüenza no quiere decir que mi hijo pasará por lo mismo sólo por no iniciarse a los dieciséis.

-¡Es una forma de evitar que le ocurra aquello!- exclamó Bellatrix, poniéndose de pie bruscamente- Y recuerda algo, cuando regrese a Hogwarts, estará demasiado cerca de Snape.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo Narcisa, mirándola sorprendida- Pues veo que tu actitud si tiene que ver con lo que tenía en mente.- se puso de pie y miró fijamente a su hermana.- Ya te lo dije, no es la culpa de Draco que el Señor Tenebroso ahora tenga más confianza en Snape que en ti.

Paso a su lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al parecer Bellatrix aún no había terminado con ella, ya que la llamó, por lo que Narcisa se dio la vuelta mientras se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta.


	4. 4

Paso a su lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al parecer Bellatrix aún no había terminado con ella, ya que la llamó, por lo que Narcisa se dio la vuelta mientras se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- le dijo Bellatrix, con una mezcla de furia y decepción.

-Bella, no puedes estar celosa de Snape para siempre- le dijo Narcisa- Si tan solo...

-¡No estoy celosa!- explotó la morena- ¡Es que él no es de fiar! Todos le creen ¡incluso tú, Cissy! ¿Pero crees en verdad que después de quince años trabajando con Dumbledore le es fiel al Señor Tenebroso? ¡Nadie finge durante tanto tiempo!

-Claro que sí, Lucius y yo lo hicimos, junto con otro mortífagos- le respondió Narcisa con voz clamada- Por supuesto que evitamos relacionarnos con Dumbledore, ya que él mantiene demasiada relación con sangre sucias- explicó con asco- Pero no todos pudimos hacer el mismo sacrificio que tú, Bella.

-¡Bien! ¡Piensa lo que quieras, Narcisa!- le espetó Bellatrix- Pero no permitiré que Draco arruine todo.

-Como quieras- respondió Narcisa- Recuerda que Draco se verá con el Lord en menos de media hora.

-Allí estaré, Cissy- le respondió fríamente.

Narcisa salió de la habitación con su cabellera rubia ondeando detrás de ella, y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Bellatrix, regresó por los pasillos silenciosos que había pisado minutos antes para volver con Draco, que de seguro ya se mostraría contrariado por haberle encerrado allí.

-¿Era necesario que hicieras aquello?- preguntó Draco en cuanto vio a su madre entrar. Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ya que he comprobado que intentaste salir- le respondió- ¿Es que acaso deseas estropear este día? ¿No comprendes lo importante que es?

-Claro que sí, madre- dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras- Pero inspeccionar el lugar en el que estaré no tiene nada de malo.

-Meter las narices en los asuntos de los mortífagos, querrás decir- le dijo Narcisa, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso tolera de clase de comportamiento?

Draco permaneció en silencio, ya que eso era lo que más le convenía en ese momento. Continuar aquella discusión no sería más que una perdida de tiempo, ya que, dijera lo que dijera, su madre no le permitiría dejar el sitio que ella decía; quería que le obedeciera en todo momento, y eso era algo a lo que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-Ahora, supongo que querrás saber en qué consistirá tu entrevista ¿verdad?- continuó Narcisa, que al no obtener una respuesta de Draco decidió cambiar de tema.

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Pues estarán todos los mortífagos presentes, será en un lugar abierto, como es lógico. Habrá una pequeña... ceremonia, luego te pondrán la marca en el brazo.

-¿Cómo me pondrán la Marca Tenebrosa?- preguntó Draco, interesado.

-Un hechizo- se limitó a decir Narcisa.

Aquella respuesta tan corta le indicó a Draco que no le explicaría más sobre aquello. Así que permaneció en silencio, mientras Narcisa caminaba a su alrededor. Algunas veces se detenía observar las pareces de piedra de manera curiosa, pero lo que más hacía era observar a su hijo con detenimiento. Para Draco, era una mirada llena de orgullo, para Narcisa, una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos, Draco- dijo Narcisa, al cabo de otros minutos de silencio, y con un paso firme salió de la habitación, seguida de Draco.

Caminaron por los pasillos silenciosos que Draco apreciaba por primera vez. Le seguía sorprendiendo que personas tales como los mortífagos e incluso el Señor Tenebroso pudieran permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo, ya que ese lugar, en cada paso que daba, le parecí más frío y tenebroso. La mayoría estaba construido simplemente de piedra desnuda, en otras se habían tallado runas que él desconocía, y mientras seguía a su madre, veía que pasaban frente a algunas puertas, pero hasta ahora no se había cruzado con otro mortífago que no sean Bellatrix o su madre.

-Madre...

-¿Deseas algo?- preguntó Narcisa, sin voltear a mirarle, manteniendo el paso.

Draco permaneció en silencio. No tenía claro por qué la había llamado; quizás haya sido porque en ese preciso instante muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no tenía claro lo que sentía. Nervios, entusiasmo, temor, euforia, pánico... ¿Qué era lo que sentía en aquel momento? Quizás un poco de todo, y en cada paso se acercaba un poco más a un destino que había esperado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto.

-Nada. Olvídalo- respondió al fin.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, un silencio sólo interrumpido por el eco de sus pasos que resonaban en las paredes de piedra, pero que iban disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que un largo pasillo iba iluminándose poco a poco, hasta que llegaron al final de este, donde una tela fina, pero que no ondeaba a pesar que era notorio que detrás corría una fuerte brisa poco común, separaba el pasillo de piedra con el exterior de aquel lugar.

Draco escuchó que Narcisa susurró unas pocas palabras antes de apartar la delicada tela, y un vez que hubo pasado Draco detrás de su madre, la tela volvió a su ligar inicial sin dejar rastro de movimiento indicando que había sido tocado.

La fuerte brisa les dio en el rostro a ambos, mientras el sol iluminaba aquel lugar, dónde había un césped algo crecido pero muy verde, y vieron a lo lejos algunos árboles que podrían haber llegado a parecer terroríficos si no hubieran llegado a estar bajo ese agradable sol. Parecía que lo que acontecería el algunos momentos no sucedería allí.

Narcisa caminó en dirección a una gran mancha negra que se veía no muy lejos de allí. Draco le seguía, manteniendo un poco la distancia ya que el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él poco a poco, pero en menos de lo que tenía pensado ya había llegado hasta el grupo de mortífagos, que se encontraban allí con sus túnicas negras y máscaras que cubrían sus rostros.. lo más probable era que Bellatrix se encontrara entre ellos, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, ya que la había perdido entre tantas personas, y cuando la localizó logró ver como su rostro desaparecía detrás de la máscara; ya tenía la túnica puesta.


	5. 5

Narcisa caminó en dirección a una gran mancha negra que se veía no muy lejos de allí. Draco le seguía, manteniendo un poco la distancia ya que el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él poco a poco, pero en menos de lo que tenía pensado ya había llegado hasta el grupo de mortífagos, que se encontraban allí con sus túnicas negras y máscaras que cubrían sus rostros.. lo más probable era que Bellatrix se encontrara entre ellos, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, ya que la había perdido entre tantas personas, y cuando la localizó logró ver como su rostro desaparecía detrás de la máscara; ya tenía la túnica puesta.

Enseguida, Draco notó como el ligero murmullo que le había rodeado cuando llegó allí había desaparecido, todos se encontraban en silencio, esperando algo, e inmediatamente formaron un círculo en el que Draco quedó en el centro. Este, intentado controlar el miedo que sentía, giraba lentamente su cabeza, intentado averiguar detrás de cual máscara que lo rodeaba se encontraba su madre, para que por lo menos con una mirada le indicara que aquello estaba bien, ya que se sentía confundido porque su madre no le indicó que todo sucedería tan rápido; apenas él llegara al lugar de la ceremonia.

Entonces su vista se posó en un espacio que habían dejado en el círculo, y en medio de este, con una larga y hermosa túnica negra, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, que mantenía sus rasgos característicos: parecido a una serpiente, con la piel muy blanca y con los ojos rojos mirándole fijamente. Draco quedó sorprendido; era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a él, y su sola presencia lograba atemorizarle y, de algún modo, llenarle de orgullo.

Voldemort caminó hacia él, por lo que el círculo de mortífagos logró cerrarse y ambos se encontraron en el centro de aquella extraña ceremonia.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo Voldemort con voz fría y clara- Hijo de Lucius, mortífago que ahora se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban.

Draco no respondió nada ante las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, simplemente se limitó a mirarle, esperando, sólo esperando.

-Sabrás, Draco, que todos estamos aquí para tu iniciación como un fiel vasallo, que cumpla con todo lo que se le mande, y sobre todo, que lo haga correctamente- continuó Voldemort, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, provocando que a Draco le costara mirar aquellas pupilas rasgadas.

-Sí, señor- respondió con voz seca.

-¿Crees que estás preparado? ¿Crees que mereces estar en este momento entre nosotros? Supongo que sabrás que eres la persona más joven que jamás se ha unido a los mortífagos ¿verdad? Claro... lo más seguro es que te sientas orgulloso de eso ¡Y eso es lo que espero de todos mis fieles servidores!- exclamó Voldemort, ya no mirando a Draco, sino recorriendo con la vista a todos los encapuchados que le rodeaban, y le miraban a través de las rendijas de sus máscaras.- Pero, repito ¿crees que mereces estar entre nosotros?

-Sí, señor.

Esta vez Draco dio su respuesta con voz más baja, inaudible para algunos mortífagos, pero al parecer Voldemort sí llegó a oírle, ya que no dijo nada al respecto, pero frunció un poco el ceño, indicando molestia.

-Supongo que habrás escuchado muchísimas versiones sobre lo ocurrido con tu padre en el Ministerio ¿verdad?- dijo entonces Voldemort, provocando que a Draco le recorriera un escalofrío. Creía que el Señor Oscuro no tocaría ese tema, por lo menos en aquel momento- Te digo algo, yo lo he hecho, cada una más disparatada que la anterior... Así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas tú sobre eso.

-Yo...- Draco no sabía que responder; aún recordaba el encuentro con Bellatrix hacía solo media hora, y las frías y crudas palabras que esta le había dicho sobre Lucius, provocando la ira de este, pero... ¿Si llegaba a decir algo que provocara el enojo de Voldemort, podría este llegar a hacer algo contra él? El miedo le embargaba, un miedo mezclado con emoción y nerviosismo, ya que ese momento era algo que el había esperado hacía muchísimo, pero en el que podían pasar llegar a pasar tantas cosas no sabía que esperar.

-¿Acaso no sabes hablar?- Voldemort dijo aquello no desesperado, pero con un tono de voz que indicaba que no admitiría otro bloqueo, y que esperaba una respuesta inmediata.

-Creo que él está en Azkaban porque se lo ganó, no fue lo suficientemente capaz de atrapar a Potter y coger la profecía y peor aún de salir de allí sin que lo capturaran; pero tampoco creo que sea el culpable de todo, como muchos dicen- dijo Draco rápidamente, in atreverse a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre pálido que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Interesante...- dijo Voldemort en voz baja, haciendo que su voz sonaba más fría- Pero te digo algo: tu padre desobedeció órdenes, y eso es algo que aquí no está permitido, es lo primero que debes aprender. Él estaba a cargo en ese momento, y falló; y yo, Draco, puedo llegar a estar agradecido con mis mortífagos, siempre y cuando cumplan, pues los errores son algo que no toleraré ¡nunca!

-Entiendo, señor.- respondió Draco, con la cabeza inclinada y la vista fija en el césped verde que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

-Aquí, al único al que le puedes ser fiel es a mí, Draco- continuó Voldemort, empezando a rodearle, caminando a su alrededor, con la vista recorriéndole cada milímetro de su cuerpo- Debes olvidar que tienes familiares o conocidos aquí, al igual que en el resto del mundo mágico. Ahora...

El Señor Tenebroso de detuvo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y con la varita empuñada. Hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara a él, y una vez que lo hubo hecho, tiró de su brazo izquierdo y se quedó observando su fina y blanca piel durante unos instantes, para luego, con una extraña suavidad, colocar su varita mágica sobre este, en el lugar en el que todos los magos que le rodeaban poseían la Marca Tenebrosa.

En ese momento, Draco vio como todo empezaba a llenarse de una extraña neblina nada común en aquella época, por lo que la luz que les rodeaba hacia sólo algunos segundos prácticamente había desaparecido. El viento empezaba a correr alrededor de ellos haciendo que las túnicas de los mortífagos empezaran a ondear y provocaban lúgubres susurros en el viento, mientras Voldemort susurraba algunas palabras inaudibles incluso para Draco, que se encontraba a centímetros de él.

-Bienvenido a los mortífagos, Draco Malfoy- dijo Voldemort con una voz que helaba la sangre y que resonó en aquel lugar.


	6. 6

-Bienvenido a los mortífagos, Draco Malfoy- dijo Voldemort con una voz que helaba la sangre y que resonó en aquel lugar.

En ese instante la punta de la varita que tocaba la piel de Draco empezó a quemarle de una forma indescriptible e inimaginable; el dolor que le causaba empezó a expandirse rápidamente por su brazo, pero el evitaba a toda costa el gritar y que le salieran lágrimas de dolor e impotencia de sus ojos, mientras que en u brazo se le marcaba de por vida como un ser relacionado con aquellas personas que le rodeaban.

Fijó su vista en su brazo, que se veía rojo e inflamado, pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver como unas delicadas líneas salían de la punta de la varita y se le marcaban en la piel, formando la ya conocida marca del cráneo con lengua de serpiente, aquella que le distinguiría de cualquier otra persona.

Creía que ya no podía soportar aquella tortura ni un segundo más, se sentía morir bajo aquel dolor al que estaba siendo expuesto, y sobre todo le sorprendía como los magos y brujas que le rodeaban no hacían nada ni mostraban señal alguna de compasión; buscaba entre aquellas máscaras los ojos de su madre, para implorarle que le ayudara en aquel momento y pusiera fin a su tormento.

Y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, aquel dolor cesó, de una forma tan inesperada que a Draco le sorprendió, pero su piel aún le quemaba. Y, bajando lentamente su mirada hacia su brazo, pudo ver como aquella marca que había dirigido el destino de tantas personas ahora también se veía en su brazo, aunque tenía el aspecto más horrible que Draco jamás había visto, ya que con la inflamación que presentaba era imposible creer que aquel brazo perteneciera a alguien que aún se encontraba vivo.

El cielo se fue aclarando nuevamente poco a poco, y en menos de un minuto se puso tan claro como cuando Draco lo vio al salir a aquel lugar, con el sol brillando y dándoles calor, directamente sobre sus cabezas.

Era increíble pensar que hacia unos segundos él era alguien libre; ahora se encontraba bajo las órdenes de un mago poderoso y cruel, al cual tendría que obedecer sin pensarlo, ya que las consecuencias de una desobediencia era algo que Draco no quería ni imaginar.

-Encárguense de él, Alecto y Amycus- dijo Voldemort en voz baja.

Enseguida, dos mortífagos encapuchados se acercaron a Draco y le cogieron de los brazos, el que se encontraba de su lado izquierdo no tuvo ningún cuidado en no hacerle ningún daño a su brazo adolorido, y lo dirigieron hacia la fina tela que segundos antes había cruzado.

Draco giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde segundos antes había estado rodeado de todos aquellos marcados, y pudo ver como uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente, para luego quedarse de pie mirándole, hasta que él desapareció detrás de aquella tela, para encontrarse nuevamente con los pasillos de piedra.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- preguntó Draco con altanería, intentado soltarse. Le molestaba en gran medida que lo trataran de esa forma.

-¿Acaso deseas quedarte allí hasta que oscurezca?- le dijo una voz de mujer que provenía de su lado derecho. Ninguno de los dos le había soltado.

-Serías el primero que se encuentra en perfecto estado después de ser marcado- dijo con sorna el mortífago de su izquierda, presionando un poco más su brazo adolorido.

-No me han respondido- replicó Draco, arrastrando las palabras- Por si no lo notaron, mi pregunta fue "¿A dónde me llevan?" No "¿puedo quedarme allí, ya que no me duele el brazo?"

-Más te vale que nos tengas más respeto, ya que estas a nuestro cargo- le respondió la mortífaga.- Podemos hacerte lo que queramos, alegando que es parte de tu entrenamiento.

-¿Ustedes...?

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería Narcisa?- se mofó el mortífago- ¿Acaso aún necesitas de tu madre?... No, ella no sería capaz de entrenar a su hijo como se lo merece, he visto como te trata, es demasiado suave...

-Lo mismo opina Bella, Amycus- comentó la mortífaga- Quizás tengamos problemas con este chico.

-No lo creo- respondió Amycus- Serás un buen aprendiz ¿verdad, Draco?

El rubio pudo ver como aquel hombre le miraba directamente a los ojos, con un brillo extraño que no indicaba nada bueno. Él simplemente se limitó a seguir caminando.

-Bien, Draco, permanecerás aquí hasta que vengamos a buscarte- dijo Amycus de pronto, deteniéndose frente a una puerta muy gastaba y llena de machas extrañas, lo que provocó el asco del rubio.- Lo más seguro es que dentro de no mucho llegue Narcisa, así que te explicaremos todo rápidamente.  
-¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Entra!- dijo con voz fuerte la mortífaga, empujándolo hacia el interior, para luego entrar ellos cerrando la puerta tras de si.- En serio que no tengo paciencia con los niños...  
-Yo no soy un niño, para tu información- dijo Draco, recalcando cada palabra.  
-Pues para nosotros si lo eres, por más marcado que estés- le respondió con sorna la mortífaga.  
-Detente, Alecto- dijo Amycus, mirándola- Esta semana trataremos mucho a Draco, no es bueno que empiecen con mal pie.

Alecto sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca. Amycus se giró hacia Draco, que permanecía frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere que te entrenemos, pero nos ha indicado que sea algo rápido, por lo que no aceptaremos errores ¿entiendes?- empezó el mortífago, mirándolo a través de su máscara- Estoy seguro que sabrás varias maldiciones, ya que pongo en duda que Lucius no se haya preocupado en enseñártelas, por lo que pondremos más atención en lo importante, que sería las maldiciones imperdonables.  
-Aprenderás a dominar, torturar y matar más rápido de lo que crees- intervino Alecto, dando unos pasos hacia él- Dadas las circunstancias confiamos en que seas un buen aprendiz. Claro, poniendo de lado tu estúpida necesidad de querer llamar la atención.  
-¿Cuándo será el entrenamiento? ¿Permaneceré aquí todo el tiempo?  
-Diario, y no, no será aquí, por obvias razones- dijo Amycus, con un tono de burla en su voz, por tales preguntas- Donde te iniciaste, ese es el lugar perfecto. Ni muggles ni aurores se acercan aquí, y mucho menos en ese lugar, que está protegido por la magia del Señor Oscuro. Pero te advierto que será intenso, ya que no contamos con tiempo.

-¿Acaso tienen alguna misión?- preguntó Draco interesado.

-Sólo torturar y tener algunas batallas con aurores, lo de siempre- respondió con voz burlona Alecto- Pero no es esa la razón, sino porque Narcisa quiere llevarte de aquí lo antes posible.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Draco, creyendo que había odio mal.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Alecto- Ahora nos marchamos, regresaremos más tarde para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento, ya que lo más seguro es que dentro de unos minutos llegue Narcisa, y no queremos ver tales escenas de afecto. ¡Ah! Pero te digo que no esperes ser tratado como un mortífago más si tu madre aún sigue considerándote un niño.

Y dicho esto, Alecto y Amycus salieron de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Draco de pie confundido y enojado, sólo acompañado por una cama que se encontraba al lado de una mesa de noche, y con una gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de él, por la cual ingresaban los radiantes rayos del sol que iluminaban aquel lugar.


	7. 7

-¡Deberían cambiar esa absurda manera de poner la Marca Tenebrosa!- exclamaba Narcisa caminando apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque tu hijo ahora es un mortífago?- dijo Bellatrix a su lado, intentando seguirle los pasos.- No quiero ni imaginar la reacción del Señor Tenebroso al escuchar aquella petición.

-No ayudas, Bella- dijo Narcisa en voz baja, apresurándose un poco más.

-Y yo no creo que ayudes a Draco convirtiéndote en su sombra ¡Ya está grande, Cissy! Lo único que lograrás es que se convierta en un sucio traidor.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- exclamó Narcisa, parando de la nada y fulminando con la mirada a su hermana- ¡Si tan sólo tuvieras hijos entenderías cómo me siento!

-¡Yo más que nadie querría que ellos se conviertan en los mortífagos más respetados!- respondió con voz potente Bellatrix- ¡Créeme que los trataría de igual manera a como trato a Draco!

Narcisa miró a los ojos por unos instantes a su hermana, ninguna de las dos parpadeó, y supo que lo que ella decía era verdad. Volteó y siguió caminando.

-Aquí- dijo de pronto Bellatrix, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que minutos antes había mirado Draco.

Narcisa tocó la puerta con sus nudillos un par de veces, como ya le era costumbre, y luego ingresó a la habitación, en la que encontró a su hijo echado sobre la cama mirando al techo. No volteó a ver a su madre ni a su tía cuando notó que la puerta se había abierto.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- preguntó Narcisa acercándose a él lentamente.

-Sí- respondió el chico de manera cortante, sin girar hacia ella.

-Tiene un mal carácter, Cissy- comentó Bellatrix detrás de ella.

-Tengo hambre, madre ¿Hay algo para comer?- preguntó Draco sin hacer caso del comentario de su tía, y miró a Narcisa a los ojos.

-Claro- respondió Narcisa, e inmediatamente hizo parecer una bandeja de plata a los pies de Draco con un rápido movimiento de su varita- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, hijo? Te noto demasiado pálido...

-Ya dije que estoy bien, madre- respondió Draco, harto- ¿O acaso deseas tener otro motivo para enviarme a casa lo más antes posible?

Narcisa permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Draco, hasta que al fin las palabras lograron salir de su boca.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Draco- ¡Todos saben que me sigues tratando como un chiquillo! ¡De esa forma nadie acepta que ahora soy un mortífago!

-Un mortífago sin entrenamiento, Draquito- comentó Bellatrix, ganándose profundas miradas de odio de parte del rubio, pero ella no se inmutó- Es lo mismo que nada.

-Yo hago todo esto por tu bien, Draco- susurró Narcisa- Ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad...

-Déjame en paz, madre- dijo Draco con voz calmada, pero fría- Yo decidí esto, así que, por favor, no te metas. Ahora deseo estar solo.

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Narcisa, la cual permanecía de pie frente a él, mirándolo completamente dolida, pero como toda Malfoy quitó aquel sentimiento de su cabeza y se giró, saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación, con su rubio cabello ondeando de tras de ella. Bellatrix permaneció unos segundos más observando a su sobrino, hasta que al final salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Estás listo?

La voz de Alecto sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. La bandeja de plata se encontraba vacía, ya que el muchacho había comido todo lo que contenía. Draco se giró y vio que en el umbral de la puerta le esperaban Amycus y Alecto con las túnicas puestas y las varitas empuñadas, sus rostros aún estaban cubiertos por las máscaras.

-Sí, estoy listo.

-Entonces vamos.

Ambos mortífagos salieron delante de Draco, para luego caminar cada uno al lado de éste, que no podía evitar sentir los nervios fluir dentro de sí. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le vendría, pero a pesar de todo intentaba que esto se refleje en su rostro, por lo que caminaba lo más seguro que podía, y mantenía la mirada fija frente a si, intentando pensar en otra cosa, a pesar que le era imposible.

-Ya sabes dónde es, Draco- le dijo Alecto con una fingida inclinación, una vez que habían llegado hasta la delgada tela que separaba el pasadizo con el exterior.

Draco caminó y salió al exterior, dónde le recibió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que movía sus cabellos, y el cielo se encontraba de un color rojizo que causaba una sensación de paz muy extraña. Caminó directo hacia el lugar en el que unas horas antes e había encontrado junto con los demás mortífagos, salvo que en ese momento aquel lugar se encontraba totalmente desierto, y no había rastros de lo que había acontecido allí. Escuchó como los pasos de Amycus y Alecto los acercaban a él, con el crujir del césped debajo de ellos. Cuando escuchó que ambos se había detenido, se giró para ponerse frente a ellos, que tenían un extraño brillo en los ojos que no le agradaban en absoluto.

-Primera lección: Maldición Imperius- recitó Alecto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo entendido que Crouch Jr. te enseñó a defenderte de ella en Hogwarts ¿verdad?- preguntó Amycus, sacando su varita del bolsillo- Contesta- agregó.

-Sí, aunque en verdad...

-¡IMPERIO!


	8. 8

-Primera lección: Maldición Imperius- recitó Alecto, mirándolo fijamente.  
-Tengo entendido que Crouch Jr. te enseñó a defenderte de ella en Hogwarts ¿verdad?- preguntó Amycus, sacando su varita del bolsillo- Contesta- agregó.  
-Sí, aunque en verdad...  
-¡IMPERIO!

Draco apenas notó que Alecto le había lanzado la maldición cuando sintió la conocida sensación de paz que se tiene al estar bajo esta maldición. No puso ninguna resistencia, ya que había olvidado que estaba en una de sus lecciones, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

-Córtate los brazos.

Aquella orden podía resultar descabellada, y con los sentidos completamente despiertos se hubiera rehusado completamente, pero lo que hizo fue coger su varita y con ella hacer aparecer una pequeña navaja, la cual cogió con sumo cuidado y con un certero y rápido movimiento se hizo el primer corte en su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual empezó a sangrar; pero Draco no notaba aquello e inmediatamente se hizo el segundo corte, más profundo que el primero y tan sólo a unos milímetros del a herida anterior. Repitió lo mismo con su brazo derecho, hasta que la misma voz volvió a escucharse en su cabeza:

-Ponte una soga al cuello.

Draco recibió aquella orden y dudo durante algunos instantes, pero la voz volvió a decir lo mismo en su cabeza y esta vez sí se dispuso a obedecer. Por lo que hizo aparecer una gruesa cuerda con al cual hizo hábilmente un fuerte nudo, y se colocó la cuerda alrededor del cuello.

-Párate sobre una silla.

Al instante, Draco hizo aparecer una silla bastante alta, y a continuación se puso de pie sobre ella con los brazos aún sangrando pero sin sentir dolor, la maldición era demasiado fuerte y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

-¡Es suficiente!

Aquella vos resonó en la cabeza de Draco devolviéndolo a la realidad, por lo cual al ver todo tan nítido nuevamente y sentir el fuerte dolor en sus brazos, tambaleó de la silla y cayó fuertemente al suelo, para luego ver sus brazos con aquellos profundos cortes que el mismo se había causado y la soga en su cuello, y comprendió todo de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué intentaron hacerme?!  
-¡Nadie te dijo que podías reclamar, Malfoy!- dijo Alecto con voz firme- Creí que podías defenderte de una maldición imperius...  
-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- se defendió Draco, con la vista nublosa por el dolor que le causaban los brazos.  
-¡No nos importa!- dijo Amycus, mirándolo fijamente- Recuerda que estás aquí para aprender, y no vi que en algún momento intentaras evitar aquellos cortes, o ponerte al borde del suicidio. ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro tendrá piedad contigo si le decimos que ni siquiera sabes defenderte de un Imperius¿Cómo planeas lograr hacerlo si no sabes ni siquiera defenderte?  
-¡Me tomaron por sorpresa!  
-¡El enemigo nunca va a avisarte!- le dijo Alecto, furiosa.  
-Seguiremos practicando hasta que logres conseguirlo, Draco, aunque eso nos lleve toda la noche- le dijo Amycus con voz amenazante.

Y tal como lo había dicho Amycus, ninguno de ellos descansó hasta el amanecer, cuando al fin Draco, completamente agotado, logró rechazar completamente la maldición imperius tres veces seguidas, pero pagando el precio de un gran un dolor físico, ya que Alecto y Amycus no habían dudado en causarle más heridas a su cuerpo, y ninguno de los dos había dado señales de agotamiento. Al contrario, cada vez que Draco había salido del trance al que entraba gracias a la maldición imperius los notaba más excitados y vivaces, como si aquello era algo que sin duda les causara una gran alegría.

-Creo que eso sería todo por hoy- dijo Alecto, bajando la varita, tras la resistencia de Draco- Perdón, mejor dicho por ahora, ya que es de mañana y tenemos cosas que hacer... Pero en la tarde volveremos con el entrenamiento, y esperamos mejores resultados, Draco.  
-Y los tendrán- respondió el rubio con altivez, a pesar de que sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Se preguntaba cuando tiempo más duraría aquello, y si lograría resistirlo. Pero inmediatamente él mismo se respondió afirmativamente, era algo que debía hacer, por el bien de todos y de él mismo.  
-Hoy aprenderás a lanzar el imperius- dijo Amycus mirándolo con burla- Y mañana empezaremos con el Cruciatus.- En ese instante sus ojos brillaron del placer, provocando en Draco un escalofrío.  
-Ahora descansa, querido compañero- le dijo Alecto en un susurro, para luego desaparecer, dejando a Draco solo, por lo cual al fin pudo recostarse en el suelo y descansar unos minutos, intentado no pensar en todo el dolor físico y emocional que sentía.


	9. 9

Y es que los siguientes días para Draco no fueron nada fáciles. Los siguientes entrenamientos fueron más duros que el primero-si es que esto era posible-, y Alecto y Amycus no demostraban piedad frente a él, no le daban tiempo de reponerse y trabajaban durante horas enteras, hasta que ellos veían que el rubio estaba totalmente abatido y desaparecían, dejándolo ahí tendido, por lo que Draco se dirigía hacia su habitación en esos momentos y esperaba a su madre, que cada mañana llegaba y le curaba las heridas con lágrimas en los ojos, y le repetía que no era necesario que hiciera todo eso, por lo que Draco replicaba y alegaba que eso era lo que él deseaba: ser un servidor del Señor Tenebroso.

Los días pasaban, sí, y el segundo encuentro con Lord Voldemort había llegado...

Draco había sido citado junto con Narcisa y Bellatrix un domingo por la noche, en una habitación que se encontraba en uno de los últimos pisos de aquel lugar, al cual sólo se podía acceder dando un designado número de vueltas a estatuas, subiendo y bajando escaleras en un orden específico y demás claves que habían sido dadas para que sólo alguien al que se le pida pueda llegar hasta allí. Los tres llegaron a la habitación, Bellatrix tocó la puerta tres veces y después de unos segundos esta se abrió por si sola, dándoles acceso.

Entraron y enseguida notaron como todo estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas que desde las pareces tapizadas daban un tono azulado a la habitación. Aquella estancia era muy diferente a todas las que había visto Draco hasta ese momento, que siempre habían sido frías y con paredes de piedra desnuda. Giró su vista y vio al Señor Tenebroso que los observaba desde un sillón que lucía muy cómodo y fino, pero por la presencia de aquel hombre quedaba completamente opacado.

-Bellatrix, Narcisa, que gusto verlas aquí nuevamente- dijo Lord Voldemort con aquella fría voz que ponía nervioso a Draco- Y a ti, Draco. Debo decir que eres el mortífago más joven que ha pisado este lugar.

Draco no encontró nada que decir frente a aquel comentario del Señor Oscuro, por lo que se limitó a dirigirle una fugaz sonrisa, evitando a toda costa fijar sus ojos en los de él.

-Asumo que querrás saber el motivo por el que te he llamado ¿verdad?- continuó Voldemort, que al dirigirse exclusivamente a Draco este no tuvo opción y miró a los ojos al hombre que estaba frente a él.  
-Sí, Señor.  
-Pues, para alegría tuya, debo decir que te tengo una misión- una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Dadas las circunstancias en las que te encuentras, te he asignado algo por lo que cualquier otro mortífago daría su alma: Asesinarás a Albus Dumbledore.

Draco recibió aquella noticia como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Asesinar a Dumbledore? Podría haber pensado que se trataba de una broma si no hubiera sabido que El Señor Oscuro jamás jauría con eso. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía rehusarse, si lo hacía Lord Voldemort lo consideraría como alguien indigno a estar en sus filas.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi Lord, pero no creo que Draco sea el indicado para tal misión- dijo una voz detrás de Draco.

El rubio giró sobre si y vio a su madre lívida, que había dado unos pasos hacia delante y miraba al Señor Tenebroso implorante. Draco podría haber jurado que notaba un ligero temblor en ella.

-Narcisa ¿estás cuestionando mis decisiones?- preguntó Lord Voldemort con una voz potente, que atemorizó incluso a Bellatrix.  
-No, mi Lord, por supuesto que no. Yo no me atrevería a hacer algo así...- Narcisa miraba en ese momento al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista- sólo era sugerencia. Es que Draco es tan joven, y no lleva ni un mes...  
-Supongo que no me equivoco al pensar que Draco es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones ¿verdad? No siempre tienes que hablar por él, Narcisa. En este lugar ya no eres su madre.

Aquella última frase la dijo de una forma tan fría y cruel que el rubio se preguntó como era que su madre no se había puesto a llorar en ese instante. Y es que Draco conocía a su madre tan bien como Lucius.

Era una mujer bella, sin duda alguna, eso lo sabían todos; y alguien con el orgullo por encima de todo, por supuesto. Pero sólo los más cercanos a ella sabían que dentro de si no era tan fría, era alguien frágil que quería muchísimo a su familia. Pero, como todos sabemos, cuando uno es un mortífago es casi imposible pensar en cosas como el cariño; lo importante es sobrevivir y cumplir las órdenes, mostrar sumisión ante el Señor Oscuro e intentar, sólo intentar, ganarse su afecto, porque todos sabían que eso era algo que Lord Voldemort no poseería jamás.

-Mi Lord, estoy segura que Draco desempeñará un trabajo excelente- dijo de ponto Bellatrix, surgiendo de entre las sombras en las que se encontraba y situándose junto a su hermana, que permanecía de pie con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de pensar en algo- Los Carrows le han entrenado día tras día, por lo que me atrevo a decir ante usted, mi Lord, que Draco ya es alguien capaz, y estará completamente orgulloso de cumplir esa misión por usted.

Lord Voldemort la miró durante unos instantes, con un rostro inexpresivo, para luego volver a Draco, que sintió como aquel ser se adentraba en su mente y hurgaba entre sus deseos y recuerdos.

-¿Lo estás, Draco?- preguntó entonces Voldemort, con sus pálidas y largas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas- ¿Aceptas cumplir tan honrosa misión en tu estancia en Hogwarts?  
-Sí, mi Lord. No desearía otra cosa.- respondió Draco con voz seca, arrodillándose frente a él, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, que era una prueba que el Señor Oscuro le ponía, que era forma de probarse ante su madre y él mismo.


	10. 10

-Muy bien.- dijo Voldemort con una escabrosa sonrisa en el rostro- Deben saber que no deben comentar sobre esto con nadie ¿entienden? Creo haber hablado lo bastante claro.

Draco, Narcisa y Bellatrix asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de aquella habitación sin hacer ruido, para luego quedar de pie en el pasadizo, donde Narcisa pudo expresar al fin lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- preguntó Narcisa, cogiendo fuertemente de los hombros a Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No tienes ni idea en lo que te estás metiendo!  
-Claro que la tengo, madre- le respondió Draco, mirándola a los ojos- Esto es algo que quiero hacer.  
-¡Porque no sabes los riesgos que corres! ¿Crees que asesinar a Dumbledore será algo fácil? ¿En verdad lo crees?  
-No, pero estoy seguro de que lo haré. El Señor Oscuro confía en mí, por lo que tengo la seguridad de lograrlo.  
-No, Draco, no... ¡no sabes lo que dices!  
-Narcisa, deja al chico- interrumpió Bellatrix, mirando aquella escena con sorna- Deberías estar orgullosa que se le haya dado tal misión.  
-Esto puede costarle la vida- le respondió la rubia.  
-Déjame, madre; yo sé como haré esto- le dijo Draco con voz cortante, separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, donde al fin pudo detenerse a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.  
-Yo no dejaré que le suceda algo a mi hijo- dijo apresuradamente Narcisa al cabo de unos segundos, y se dirigió apresuradamente a un pasadizo diferente al que tomó Draco. Bellatrix decidió seguirla, presintiendo algo dentro de si.

Draco llegó a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama en silencio, observando el techo haciendo funcionar su cerebro a toda máquina. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Él, asesinar a Dumbledore? "Fue una estupidez aceptar esto" pensó, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se negaba? Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo.

Permaneció allí, pensando. Pasaron minutos, horas, pero Draco no sentía el tiempo pasar. Su mente seguía trabajando, intentando encontrar una ligera posibilidad de...

-Draco, levántate.

Bellatrix acababa de entrar a paso rápido en la habitación donde Draco se encontraba. Este se irguió para luego sentarse en el borde la cama, mirando a si tía que se había quedado frente a él. Al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio, mirándola de mala manera. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era que lo molestaran.  
-Tú madre ha cometido una estupidez- empezó la morena, con los brazos cruzados- Parece que la desesperación la ha segado.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?- preguntó Draco, empezando a preocuparse.  
-¡Fue a buscar a Snape!- exclamó Bellatrix, y Draco pudo notar su indignación- ¡A ese traidor! Escucha, Draco, Narcisa le ha pedido que te ayude en la misión, pero no confíes en él.

Draco se encontraba tan indignado como Bellatrix ¿Su madre había corrido dónde Snape para que le ayude? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal ayuda, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Creí que esto era un secreto- dijo el rubio.  
-Aparentemente él ya lo sabía, el Señor Oscuro ya se lo había dicho- le explicó la morena- Pero eso no es lo que importa, debes evitar que se inmiscuya.  
-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?  
-Yo te ayudaré. Snape es un experto en Legeremancia por lo que intentará leer tu mente siempre que pueda, así que te daré clases de Oclumancia después de tus entrenamientos.

Draco recibió aquella noticia y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Oclumancia! En ese momento no le importaba todo lo que le había hecho su tía, el hecho de aprender Oclumancia podría llegar a pagar aquello. Sabía que no sería algo fácil, ya que su tía no poseía de mucha paciencia, pero eso no le importaba, en aquel momento lo que deseaba era demostrarle a su madre que él no era alguien incapaz de cumplir algo; y, después de todo, la Oclumancia puede aprovecharse para otras cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello- dijo el rubio, y notó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su tía. Era una sonrisa que parecía de otra persona, muy poco natural en ella, pero en aquel momento no le importo.  
-Perfecto, cariño- respondió Bellatrix.- Ahora, como sabrás, lo más seguro es que regreses a la mansión con tu madre dentro de algunos días, por lo que necesitaré que vengas aquí cada noche. Podrás hacerlo ¿verdad?  
-Yo no quiero regresar- dijo Draco, molesto de tocar ese tema nuevamente.  
-Díselo a Narcisa- respondió Bellatrix- No creerás que le pediré que te quedes para enseñarte Oclumancia, porque lógicamente esto es algo que ella desconoce. Está fuera de mis manos, ya he dado varios motivos pero se niega a escuchar, por lo que cuando finalices tus entrenamientos con los Carrows irás a la mansión, pero regresarás aquí cada noche sin que te vea.  
-No puede obligarme- se quejó Draco- Mi madre a veces es tan...  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, Draco- le interrumpió Bellatrix con un extraño brillo en los ojos que Draco notó- No creo que logres algo, así que anda acostumbrándote. ¿Entendiste lo que te dije? ¿lo que tienes que hacer?  
-Sí, creo que no tengo otra opción.  
-Crees bien- respondió la morena, y dio media vuelta para salir de allí. En la puerta, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, giró su cabeza hacia Draco, que aún se encontraba en el borde la cama observándola- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya tendría un plan para la misión que te han dado. Ahora que has aceptado no tienes marcha atrás, cariño- agregó, y salió de la habitación.

Draco permaneció observando el lugar por el que su tía había salido durante unos segundos antes de volver a echarse en la cama, observando el techo, pensando...


	11. 11

Draco permaneció observando el lugar por el que su tía había salido durante unos segundos antes de volver a echarse en la cama, observando el techo, pensando...

Pensó en Snape, y consideró durante unos instantes que sería una buena idea aceptar su ayuda, ya que este siempre había demostrado simpatía por él, pero recordó a Narcisa, su madre, y el hecho de su sobreprotección, y cayó en la cuenta de que aceptar la ayuda de Snape sería demostrar que no podía cumplir esa misión por el mismo, y eso no sería algo que aceptaría jamás.

Siguió pensando, recorriendo mentalmente Hogwarts, intentado encontrar una manera de, por más disparatado que suene aquello- encontrar una forma de asesinar a Dumbledore.  
¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Él, asesinar? Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ya que no podía evitar recordar los entrenamientos en los que Alecto y Amycus le habían enseñado la maldición asesina, y aún no lograba manejarla, por lo cual las sesionas cada vez se hacían más difíciles y dolorosas, pero sobre todo: humillantes. La sangre le hervía al volver a vivir en su cabeza esos instantes en los que sólo le insultaban y provocaban, intentando desatar su ira, quizás así para hacer que pueda lograr la maldición.

No midió el tiempo que estuvo allí, para el fueron sólo segundos, pero al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta supo que habían sido horas, y aún no lograba encontrar una solución para el serio problema en el cual se acababa de meter.

-Draco, no nos sobra el tiempo- le dijo la irritada y ya familiar voz de Alecto por detrás de la puerta, mientras no dejaba de golpear la puerta con fuerza.  
-¡Listo! ¿Estás feliz?- exclamó el rubio al salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el frío pasillo, dando un portazo y dirigiéndose al camino que recorría todas las tardes para realizar su entrenamiento.  
-Quizás esta noche será más interesante ¿no crees?- comentó Amycus a su hermana, sonriendo. Alecto le devolvió la sonrisa y con las túnicas ondeando detrás de ellos, emprendieron el ya conocido camino.

Eran pocas las veces en las que Draco se había encontrado con Bellatrix. En realidad, no había tenido contacto alguno con ella hasta hacia un poco más de dos años, cuando salió en El Profeta que había escapado de Azkaban junto con los demás mortífagos, y la vio por primera vez en las vacaciones de Navidad de su quinto curso, cuando Bellatrix apareció en el vestíbulo de su mansión junto con Rodolphus Lestrange y vivió la escena más entraña e incómoda que recordaba. Aún tenía la sensación de repulsión que tuvo al ver a aquella mujer tan demacrada dentro de su hogar.

Ahora Bellatrix había cambiado desde aquélla vez. Ya no tenía aquel aspecto que tantos años en Azkaban le habían dejado, y volvía a tener la belleza de antaño, aunque habían detalles que no podía definirse, pero que se le notaban, como una huella imborrable de su pasado.

Era increíble pensar que ahora Draco se encontraba frente a aquella mujer que le causaba escalofríos, listo para que se adentrara en su mente, sólo para que pudiera seguir dándose aires de superioridad frente a los demás. Lo que uno es capaz de hacer por orgullo.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Bellatrix, parado frente a él en la oscuridad. Iluminar la habitación a esas horas de la noche era exponerse a ser descubiertos.  
-No. No sé que tengo que hacer.- respondió Draco con brusquedad. Bellatrix lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar.  
-Intenta detenerme con la mente, cariño. Puedes empuñar la varita, aunque no te servirá de mucho... no sería conveniente que hechizaras a Snape- dijo la morena, con una risita- Supongo que con tus sesiones de entrenamiento contra el imperius no tendrás muchos problemas ¿verdad?... Listo ¡Leregemens!

Draco sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas y enseguida unas imágenes de su pasado pasaron frente a él.

Era un niño, se encontraba en el callejón Diagon con su madre y la jalaba hacia una tienda con objetos curiosos... se encontraba en su mansión junto con Crabbe y Goyle, burlándose de ellos porque les había aplicado una hechizo que había salido mal... estaba en Hogwarts, mirando con odio a Potter y los demás Gryffindors, les habían arrebatado la Copa de las Casas en primer año...

-Creí que lograrías cerrar tu mente antes, Draco- le dijo la voz de Bellatrix, mientras las imágenes que lo rodeaban empezaban a tomar forma. Después de aquel recuerdo, había logrado frenarla y regresar a la realidad.  
-Es difícil- se limitó a responder.  
-Pero no imposible- respondió con sorna la mortífaga- Volveremos a intentarlo. ¡Esfuérzate!  
-¡Sí lo hago!  
-No lo parece. Prepárate ¡Legeremens!

Otra vez lo mismo. Escenas de la vida de Draco pasaban frente a sus ojos, incluso algunas que el ya casi ni recordaba, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse completamente como para evitar que Bellatrix se adentrara en su mente. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos lo logró.

Esperaba alguna señal de felicitaciones por parte de su tía, pero lo único que recibió fueron reproches por no bloquearla antes, que Snape ya habría averiguado todo sobre lo que tenía planeado.

Siguieron practicando durante horas y horas. Draco no sabía como aún lograba mantenerse en pie después de aquel largo día, con sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Amycus y Alecto, y ahora las de Oclumancia, que no resultaban tan sencillas como él había pensado. Sentía sus piernas como mantequilla y que el cerebro le iba a explotar, pero consideró que aquello era necesario para poder cumplir con aquella misión tan importante que se le había encomendado.

En ese instante, en verdad deseaba jamás haberse unido a los mortífagos.

-Eso será todo por hoy, Draco.- dijo Bellatrix al amanecer, lanzado un gran bostezo.

Draco se encontraba apoyado contra la pared completamente agotado. Le hervía la sangre al ver como su tía podía estar tan tranquila viéndolo en ese estado; entonces recordó a su madre, si lo veía así le bombardearía con preguntas y de una u otra forma lograría sacarle que estaba recibiendo clases de Oclumancia con Bellatrix.


	12. 12

-¿Listo?- preguntó Bellatrix, parado frente a él en la oscuridad. Iluminar la habitación a esas horas de la noche era exponerse a ser descubiertos.  
-No. No sé que tengo que hacer.- respondió Draco con brusquedad. Bellatrix lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar.  
-Intenta detenerme con la mente, cariño. Puedes empuñar la varita, aunque no te servirá de mucho... no sería conveniente que hechizaras a Snape- dijo la morena, con una risita- Supongo que con tus sesiones de entrenamiento contra el imperius no tendrás muchos problemas ¿verdad?... Listo ¡Leregemens!

Draco sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas y enseguida unas imágenes de su pasado pasaron frente a él.

Era un niño, se encontraba en el callejón Diagon con su madre y la jalaba hacia una tienda con objetos curiosos... se encontraba en su mansión junto con Crabbe y Goyle, burlándose de ellos porque les había aplicado una hechizo que había salido mal... estaba en Hogwarts, mirando con odio a Potter y los demás Gryffindors, les habían arrebatado la Copa de las Casas en primer año...

-Creí que lograrías cerrar tu mente antes, Draco- le dijo la voz de Bellatrix, mientras las imágenes que lo rodeaban empezaban a tomar forma. Después de aquel recuerdo, había logrado frenarla y regresar a la realidad.  
-Es difícil- se limitó a responder.  
-Pero no imposible- respondió con sorna la mortífaga- Volveremos a intentarlo. ¡Esfuérzate!  
-¡Sí lo hago!  
-No lo parece. Prepárate ¡Legeremens!

Otra vez lo mismo. Escenas de la vida de Draco pasaban frente a sus ojos, incluso algunas que el ya casi ni recordaba, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse completamente como para evitar que Bellatrix se adentrara en su mente. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos lo logró.

Esperaba alguna señal de felicitaciones por parte de su tía, pero lo único que recibió fueron reproches por no bloquearla antes, que Snape ya habría averiguado todo sobre lo que tenía planeado.

Siguieron practicando durante horas y horas. Draco no sabía como aún lograba mantenerse en pie después de aquel largo día, con sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Amycus y Alecto, y ahora las de Oclumancia, que no resultaban tan sencillas como él había pensado. Sentía sus piernas como mantequilla y que el cerebro le iba a explotar, pero consideró que aquello era necesario para poder cumplir con aquella misión tan importante que se le había encomendado.

En ese instante, en verdad deseaba jamás haberse unido a los mortífagos.

-Eso será todo por hoy, Draco.- dijo Bellatrix al amanecer, lanzado un gran bostezo.

Draco se encontraba apoyado contra la pared completamente agotado. Le hervía la sangre al ver como su tía podía estar tan tranquila viéndolo en ese estado; entonces recordó a su madre, si lo veía así le bombardearía con preguntas y de una u otra forma lograría sacarle que estaba recibiendo clases de Oclumancia con Bellatrix.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- preguntó el rubio, intentado que su voz no temblara al hablar.  
-En una misión.- le respondió secamente la mortífaga.- Tienes el tiempo suficiente para prepararte y luego ir a tus entrenamientos.  
-Claro.- refunfuñó el rubio.  
-No olvides practicar.- le dijo Bellatrix, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.- Nos vemos esta noche, querido.

Dicho esto, la mortífaga salió de la habitación en silencio, por lo que Draco, cuando vio que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de ella, al fin pudo descansar su cuerpo después de toda una noche de agotamiento.

Los días en aquel pasaron de igual manera para él. Antes, cuando era un niño, creía que sería divertido ingresar al grupo mortífago, donde podría mandar a otras personas e inspirar respeto, pero ahora, viviendo aquel mundo por primera vez, le resultaba muy difícil pensar que en verdad quería pertenecer.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sabía que estaba decidido que él sería un mortífago, por lo que había llegado a acostumbrarse a la idea y aceptarla, pero ahora su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban y su madre no demostraba un gran apoyo para él. Definitivamente las circunstancias habían cambiado; pero él tenía que demostrar que podía con ello.

Logró perfeccionarse en las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque aún le costaba un poco de trabajo el Avada Kedavra, no porque no lograra realizarlo, sino porque no habían muchas cosas con que practicar, mas que animales pequeños y de vez en cuando elfos domésticos.

Lastimosamente para él, que se mostraba orgulloso ante su avance en las Artes Oscuras, Narcisa decidió que era el momento en el que tenían que regresar a la mansión, argumentando que pronto volvería a Hogwarts y no podían levantar sospechas.

La mañana de la partida, Bellatrix le recordó que tenía que regresar esa misma noche para seguir con las clases de Oclumancia, en las que Draco había mejorado notoriamente, aunque Bellatrix seguía considerando que debía practicar más.

Bellatrix Lestrange causaba la impresión de ser una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le ponía en frente y no le importaba a quién tuviera que quitar del camino.

Pero como Draco y Narcisa, Bellatrix no era exactamente lo que demostraba.; por supuesto que era orgullosa y que buscaba oportunidades para su beneficio, pero todo era para darle un mayor sentido a su vida.

Desde su infancia, al ser la hija mayor, había estado obligada a ser un ejemplo para todos, ser la Black que más honor le dé a la familia; aunque por ser mujer no tenía tantas oportunidades como, por ejemplo, Sirius.

Que este fuera elegido un Gryffindor fue la oportunidad que Bellatrix había esperado siempre. Pensaba que siguiendo el comportamiento que su familia le impartía, y ahora siendo la Black principal en la familia, todas las presiones que tenía encima se esfumarían, y podría disfrutar un poco más de su niñez. Lamentablemente para ella, no fue así.

Al pasar los años su interés por las Artes Oscuras crecía enormemente, dedicando horas al estudio de estas, practicando maldiciones en la oscuridad, cuidando que no la sorprendieran en Hogwarts. Su familia se enorgullecía de ella, pero no dejaban de presionarla, exigiéndole ser la mejor en todo, lo cual ella intentaba cumplir para hacerlos felices.

Poco tiempo después de su graduación en Hogwarts se comprometió con Rodolphus Lestrange, mago de sangre limpia que sus padres consideraban excelente para ella. Aprendió a quererlo, cosa que no fue muy difícil ya que él también tenía un gran interés por las Artes Oscuras, pero consideraba que el tener hijos era una perdida de tiempo; él tenía que dedicarse a mejores cosas que atender a un niño. Y una de las cosas que Bellatrix más deseaba era tener un hijo.

Un duro golpe para ella fue enterarse que su hermana menor, Andrómeda, había huido con un sucio muggle, deshonrando a su familia y su apellido, y sobre todo, alejándose de la vida de Bellatrix. La morena decidió olvidarse completamente de ella y considerar que sólo tenía una hermana, la cual se había comprometido con un miembro de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

Ella y Rodolphus escucharon sobre Lord Voldemort, un mago que había logrado llenarse aliados y tenía un plan para liberar al mundo de los impuros, idea que la fascinó totalmente, con lo cual se unió a él junto a su esposo, junto a quien aprendió a ser como era ahora.

Después se unió su hermana con su esposo, cosa que le alegró en gran medida, pero Narcisa no se encontró con la Bellatrix que ella conocía, que a pesar de su fascinación por las Artes Oscuras junto a ella volvía a ser quien era, sino se encontró con alguien que ya ni en su presencia mostraba su verdadero yo, porque este estaba enterrado en su interior junto con los sueños que alguna vez tuvo.

Bellatrix quería como las demás personas, pero lo demostraba de manera diferente a los demás. Para ella, detrás de un gesto frío o un insulto estaba escondida una sonrisa. Ahora, veía como su sobrino seguía los mismos pasos que ella. Se preguntó si eso sería bueno o malo.


	13. 13

Una vez que regresaron a la mansión de los Malfoy, Draco fue directo a su habitación y permaneció allí toda la tarde, haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su madre detrás de la puerta. No deseaba hablar con nadie, y tan sólo esperaba a que anocheciera para regresar y seguir con las clases de Oclumancia con Bellatrix.

Lastimosamente, aquella clase, junto con las siguientes, no eran mejores que las anteriores. Bellatrix le recriminaba el hecho de que ya no estaba agotado como antes, así que debería haber demostrado una mejora mucho mayor.

-Parece que regresar a tus comodidades hace que olvides que tienes deberes que cumplir ¿verdad?- le dijo ásperamente una noche en la que Draco no había logrado bloquearla ni una vez.- ¿Crees que tus elfos domésticos realizarán la Oclumancia por ti? no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
-¡En ese caso anda a hacerlas!- exclamó Draco, con el rostro rojo de la ira.  
-¿Y cómo evitarías que el traidor de Snape vea lo que planeas?- preguntó Bellatrix- ¡Ah Pero si no tienes nada planeado aún ¿verdad? Lo olvidaba ¿Y qué es lo que esperas, cariño? ¿Quieres que tu madre o yo te digamos que hacer?  
-Yo sé cómo me las arreglo ¿de acuerdo?- le respondió Draco, con acidez. ¿Ya terminamos?  
-Aún no amanece y no has logrado bloquearme. ¿Cuál crees que es la respuesta?- dijo la mortífaga, sarcástica.- Prepárate. ¡Legeremens!

Esa fue una sesión en verdad agotadora. Cuando Draco regresó al amanecer a su mansión, todavía tenía dando vueltas las imágenes de su pasado en su cabeza. Más que nada eran recuerdos de Hogwarts, sobre el año en el Dolores Umbridge fue directora.

Entonces recordó. Se levantó instantáneamente de su cama- en la que había estado echado intentado quitar todo eso de su cerebro- y empezó a ver los pros y contras de su ahora plan.

Resultaba difícil. Tenía que averiguar en donde se encontraba el otro, aunque eso no sería lo más difícil. Lo que le haría todo más complicado era el hecho de que no sabía si en verdad llegaría a funcionar, pero decidió que en ese momento era la única idea que tenía, y no perdía nada intentándolo.

Decidió que a media tarde de ese día le mandaría una carta a Montague con muchas preguntas en ellas; claro, intentado sonar casual.

Aquella era la mejor idea que Draco tenía hasta ese momento, aparte de ser la única, por lo que esperaba ansioso una respuesta de Montague. Y al mismo tiempo intentaba resistir las agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento con su tía; no sabía como lograba resistir aquello.

-¿Es todo por hoy?- preguntó Draco, mientras veía que una débil luz asomaba por el horizonte e iluminaba ligeramente la habitación.  
-Parece que sí, cariño- respondió Bellatrix , jugando con su varita entre sus dedos- Debo decir que no tienes el nivel de Oclumancia que un mortífago debiera tener, pero mejoraste.  
-Snape dijo que Potter no puede realizar la Oclumancia- le dijo Draco, dolido por el frío comentario.  
-¡No te iguales a Potter, Draco!- bramó la morena, con los ojos relampagueantes- ¿Vives pendiente de él? ¿No podrías medir tu nivel si no estuviera Potter? Se alguien digno, por favor. Por lo menos en mi presencia.  
-Mañana regreso a Hogwarts- dijo el rubio, después de unos segundos.  
-Lo sé. Pero estás preparado para bloquear a Snape si estás verdaderamente concentrado... Aunque hay que recordar que aún no tienes nada verdaderamente importante en tu cabeza ¿o me equivoco?  
-En verdad lo haces- respondió el chico, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Había esperado ese instante desde hacia algunos días, cuando recibió la respuesta de Montague y se dedicó a buscar información para asegurarse que todo saliera como el deseaba. Quería decirle a Bellatrix que no era el niño que ella pensaba, que incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya tenía un plan para llevar a cabo la misión que se le había encomendado.

-¿Dices que ya tienes una idea de cómo asesinar a Dumbledore?- preguntó Lestrange, con aparente desinterés; aunque era notoria su sorpresa.  
-No tengo una idea, tengo un plan.- respondió orgullosamente.- Es obvio que puedo realizar la Oclumancia mejor de lo que crees.  
-.Según lo que dices- respondió Bellatrix, con el orgullo herido.- Más vale que sea verdad, Draco, sino...  
-Ya no puedes decirme que hacer- le dijo el rubio, enfrentándola- Ahora no recibiré más entrenamientos tuyos, sólo sirvo al Señor Tenebroso.  
-Olvidas que soy una mortífaga con más experiencia que tú, cariño- le respondió, con una risita- Si quieres comprobar que soy más poderosa podemos hacer la prueba cuando quieras.

Bellatrix finalizó el entrenamiento y observó como Draco salía altivamente de la habitación para poder regresar a su Mansión antes que Narcisa notara su ausencia. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, ella cambió su rostro duro por una sonrisa en la cual se reflejaba el orgullo que sentía hacia Draco, ya que auguraba que sería un verdadero mortífago y admirada de sus progresos a su edad.

Era así como sus días pasaban; cumpliendo las misiones que el Señor Tenebroso le encargaba, esperando las noches en las que aparentando la mayor dureza hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que su sobrino aprendiera lo que en verdad es vivir: no un lugar en el cual uno siempre es protegido, sino en el que hasta tus propios familiares pueden darte la espalda. Quería que él fuera alguien fuerte, no como Narcisa, que demostraba una gran debilidad, ni como Lucius, que se creía todopoderoso y ahora había caído; quería que Draco sobresaliera: sería el orgullo de su familia, aquella que veía deshonrarse.

Salió de la habitación a la vez que el sol la iluminaba totalmente, apartando de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Sirius.

Mientras tanto, Draco acababa de regresar a su Mansión, y unos elfos domésticos se ocupaban de llevar sus maletas hacia la entrada, mientras que él bebía la poción a la que ya se había acostumbrado: una que le permitía sentirse descansado, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche debido a los entrenamientos. Era así que Narcisa no había notado nada y creía que su hijo estaba completamente seguro.


End file.
